The present invention relates to an oil separator that separates suspended oil from a gaseous medium. More specifically, the invention relates to an oil separator that achieves oil separation via impingement.
In compressors typically used in refrigeration and air conditioning systems, such as swashplate type compressors, a mist containing lubricating oil suspended in the gaseous refrigerant medium is often output from the compressor. That is, the high pressure refrigerant expelled by operation of the compressor frequently comprises a mist containing droplets of oil used to lubricate the moving parts of the compressor. Due to differences in various physical properties between the oil and the refrigerant, any oil that remains suspended in the refrigerant as it travels throughout the refrigeration circuit can reduce the performance of the compressor and refrigeration system. For example, by reducing oil available to the moving parts of the compressor, the compressor is susceptible to increased wear and seizure potential.
To combat these problems, an oil separator can be added to the refrigeration circuit, and is typically positioned between the compressor outlet and condenser inlet. The oil separator functions to separate the suspended oil from the gaseous refrigerant. Considering the potential effects of oil being gradually removed from the compressor due to its suspension in the refrigerant output, there is a need to improve the state of the oil compressor art.
The present invention provides an oil separator that comprises an inlet, a first outlet, a second outlet, and an interior chamber defining a tortuous path between the inlet and first outlet. The tortuous path includes at least one enlarged region and at least one narrow region in communication with each other and angularly oriented towards each other. The enlarged region provides a first wall suitable for impingement by a gaseous medium containing suspended oil. The narrow region provides a second wall suitable for the same purpose. The oil separator may further include a collection chamber and drainage pathways.